


Under Her

by broccoli_anon



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Breeding, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Human/Monster Romance, Naga!Ophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: Naga!Ophelia fucking you with her Futa cocks.
Relationships: Ophelia (Claymore)/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Under Her

The naga female in front of you, was huge. Yet she had a lean shade and elegant way to move, she was fast as well. That was also one of the reasons why she caught you without any effort what so ever. 

The lower long snake part of her body cage the both of you and sort of isolated you from the outside world. The atmosphere was like in a jungle wet and hot at the same time. Her hands ran all over your body before tearing your clothes apart and spreading your your legs. Ophelia was already showing of her two fat naga cocks, pressing them together in one hand. The tips were pressing slightly against your entrance moving up and down, smearing you with the female’s naga sperm. Slowly she pushed both fleshy dicks into your warm slick walls and despite her sadistic nature was careful not to hurt you too much. You panted heavily with each inch that teared you open. The Naga press herself onto yourself, her beast onto yours and kissing you forcefully. She moved as soon as you had adjusted without mercy, double penetrating your womb and filling you with every new thrust a bit more with cum. You were happy, this was certainly and Ophelia wouldn’t let you go either.


End file.
